


Empty Thrones and Guilded Hearts

by Airri



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Gen, M/M, possibly more ships later, this fic has no plans so forgive the lack of information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airri/pseuds/Airri
Summary: The Oracle has seen a young man to take the empty throne. Is he really the one they need? Will he be able to be the King they think he is? Only time will tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinates on all my fics. So I wrote this a while back and have decided to post it. Maybe more will come in the future?

He has only heard the stories of the Kings of Old, of their achievements and their triumphs. Jeremy was but a simple potion maker, having caught only glimpses of them as they pass through his neck of the woods and even then, at a distance. It was like they were untouchable; and he was convinced that he’d never have more than those fleeting glances?.

That was until a throne was left empty; the Rose King left for a more peaceful life. Rumors say there was no hostility, no hard feelings, but the loss was felt by all. But the throne, in all it’s abandoned glory, had chosen another. Spoken through the lips of The Firebird, their Oracle, it had been his name from her lips.

When someone had come for him, Jeremy was convinced there had been a mistake. But now, in the great hall of the castle, he is reconsidering that opinion. Everything was large, grand and so much more impressive than his little town. And he felt more than a little overwhelmed. Nerves had made themselves at home in his heart, as he was escorted through to the throne room; where the six thrones await, all bar one having been occupied.

Their eyes were fixed on him, as he was led to the foot of the thrones; and he honestly had no idea what it would feel like to actually be looked upon by them, until now.

The First King, fondly known as King Ramsey by many, had eyes that felt like they had seen a thousand centuries. They’re sleepy, but not careless. He was the eldest, the wisest, and his face reflected that. A blue-grey, that sparkled with mild surprise and interest.

The man beside him was the ‘Mad’ King, known simply as King Haywood on good days. His reputation earned him the title ‘mad’ for his dabbles into all things redstone, potion and puzzle. He was arguably the smartest, and his blue eyes burn with many unanswerable questions; just waiting to see what Jeremy had hidden.

The Warrior King, beside King Haywood, was arguably the strongest among them. Taking the name of King Jones, he stared at Jeremy with narrowed eyes. His appearance may come across as cute, with his curls and his freckles, but his personality was known to be blazing fire just below the surface. And Jeremy hoped to never be on his bad side.

The Trickster King was next, King Free as he was known by many people for his reputation, is just as his title suggests; unpredictable and mischievous. But no one dared to underestimate him. He was wickedly clever and endlessly curious; his eyes wide with excitement and energy, all directed in his need to know what makes Jeremy so special.

And then there is the last, Builder King. King Pattillo was wide and tall like the houses he designed, as he looked at Jeremy with eyes soft with kindness. He was a protector, and while he was known for his strength, something about his gaze took some of the tension out of Jeremy’s shoulders.

“So”, the Ramsey begins, “you’re Jeremy Dooley?”

Bowing, Jeremy nods. “I am, your Majesty”.

Haywood tilts his head, regarding. “...Really. I have to say, when the throne spoke through our Firebird, I didn’t expect… this”.

“This?” Jones cuts in, “this doesn’t even begin to cover it. He’s a fucking hobo! Doesn’t know shit about us and what we do or anything”.

“Neither did we, when we started”, Free chips in, “or have you already forgotten how we stumbled in our early days, boi?”

Under their words, Jeremy shrinks a little, glancing down at his shabby clothes, suddenly very conscious about this whole situation. There had to have been some mistake, he knew it. He’s frankly surprised it took this long for it to be confirmed.

Movement draws his attention, and he looks up in time to see Pattillo stand, and approach him. Eyes going wide, he stands stock still, as he comes so close Jeremy could touch him, without even having to reach. He can’t help but stare, even as he’s regarded closely, inspected even. In his heart, he wants to flee so badly, the opinion of King Pattillo meaning something so much more for some reason. It’s in his eyes. It’s always the eyes, isn’t it.

He smiles at him softly, and the pit of Jeremy’s stomach does a strange flip.

“I think”, he says, “that he has potential. Lindsay’s never been wrong before. Why would she be now?”

Ramsey tilts his head, resting his head on his palm as his elbow rested on his throne’s arm, watching. “You have a point, Jack. And it’s not like the throne would take him if he wasn’t right…”

“You’re serious, Geoff?” Jones asks, fixing the elder with a look, hesitant in nature.

“He has a point, Michael”, Haywood chimes, “after all, we gave Gavin a chance”.

At this, Free makes a noise that would not be strange having come out a beak of a bird. “Ryan! Don’t be so horrible”. His voice is almost a whine. That earns a smile on Jones’ face.

“Oh, shut up, Gav. You know you’ve earned it at this point”. The familiarity between them is breathtaking, and in the back of Jeremy’s head, he wonders if, as an outsider, he’ll be able to slot into their dynamic. But the look he’s given by Pattillo is nothing if not assuring and friendly.

“...I’ll escort him to his room”, he says, and that’s all that’s said on the matter, before just that.

It’s safe to say, Jeremy has no clue what he has to look forward to.


End file.
